Mate a língua portuguesa comigo
by RIP for you
Summary: RIPAGEM! Hermione vai se casar e Draco decide que não vai deixar. Uma fic para todo mundo botar defeito!


_Título original: _Casa comigo **(Tenho a impressão de que deveria ter uma interrogação aqui...)**_  
>Autora: <em>ttswift **(Nem comento.)**_  
>Link: <em>http : / / www . fanfiction . com . br / historia / 137857 / Casa _ Comigo **(A fic foi deletada pela autora! UHUUL! o/)**_  
>Sinopse: <em>Eles sempre se amaram **(Ah, claro! ELES! Nem um pouco vago.) **mas são orgulhosos demais para admitir a 1 dia para o casamento de Hermione e Ronald **(VÍRGULA! Ah, meu Deus...)** Draco decidiu que não vai deixar o seu amor fugir dele mais uma vez. **(Se já tinha fugido antes é porque nem gostava tanto assim, Draquinho /ficadica)**

**Adoro falar palavrão, então se você não gosta, não leia.**  
><strong>A fic é Humor &amp; Angst porque é angustiante de ler.<br>O FanFiction não deixa postar links, então se quiser acessar a fic original (para explodir seus neurônios) ou algum outro link, retire os espaços.  
><strong>**Eu não mudei a formatação porque deixar a fic assim é mais divertido -q**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas da História:<strong>_ Minha primeira fic dramione espero que gostem!

**Capítulo 1**

_Notas iniciais do capítulo: _Boa leitura! **(Até parece!) **

Hoje é o casamento de Hermione Granger e Ronald Weasley, **(PONTO!)** eles estão muitos felizes, **(Que aligria, carai! /gira) **bom pelo menos um deles, **(Reticências?) **Ronald é o garoto mais contente do mundo **(Então é ele o bobo alegre do casal?)** vai se casar com a mulher da sua vida mas infelismente **('Infelismente'? PORRA! *joga dicionário na autora*) **a mulher de sua vida não esta totalmente feliz **(Como essa criatura de Lúcifer escreve 'feliz' certo mas escreve 'infelismente'? MORRE, DIABO!) **e convencida disso, **(SE FUDEEU! -q E deveria ser ponto, asna!) **Hermione Granger está um pouco confusa desde que o seu casamento ficou mais perto, **(Ela espera o dia do casamento se aproximar para ficar confusa! Vou te contar, viu... Pra que aceitou casar, carai?) **ela dormia e acordava com a imagem de um loiro em sua mente, **(Nem comento sobre essa vírgula indevida u_u) **ela não entende bem o que está realmente acontecendo com o seu coração, **(Mas já não disse que ela está confusa? '-') **quando ela vê o Malfoy seu coração despara **(Nossa, que anormal! O meu coração não d****e****spara, ele d****i****spara.) **e não consegue falar civilisadamente **(Ela já tentou falar ****civiliZadamente****? Pode dar mais certo.) **com ele e depois que os eles **(Hein?) **trocam desafores **('Desafores' HSAIUSHAIUSHAIUSH.)** ela vai para o quarto e fica triste **("Então ela senta num cantinho escuro e começa a cantar 'Eu sou emo' enquanto corta os pulsos com um compasso e se balança que nem autista") **ela sabe que ele nunca ia se apaixonar por ela uma sangue ruim. **(Pelo menos ela tem noção que isso nunca vai acontecer. Pena não poder dizer o mesmo da autora...) **Mas não é isso que realmente acontece **(PONTO! CA-RA-LHO! É ASSIM TÃO DIFÍCIL PONTUAR DIREITO, MENINA? EU VOU PROCESSAR SUA PROFESSORA DE PORTUGUÊS!) **Draco Malfoyestá tendo um sentimento diferente por sua inimiga da Grifinória, **(Ohh! :O) **toda a vez que ele a vê acha a **('Acha a'? HEIN?) **mais bonita, radiante **(Tá grávida? Tá sendo bem comida? Os dois?) **e não conseguia a ver como uma inimiga **(VÍRGULA!) **mais **(MAS! Tá foda, hein?) **sim como um amor verdadeiro, **(WHAT? AMOR VERDADEIRO? Quantas vezes eles se falaram sem xingar? Quantas vezes eles já se beijaram? AMOR VERDADEIRO DE CU É ROLA!) **mesmo assim continuava ser o mesmo, ele é um excelente ator fazendo todos caírem nele, **(Nossa! Não machuca quando as pessoas caem em você, Draco? Ainda mais todas... #fail) **fazendo com que Pansy Parkison acreditar **(Mim não acreditar autora ter coragem postar isso.)** que um dia teria alguma chance com o amado. **(CANALHA! -q) **Draco até hoje não sabe como conseguiu se apaixonar por uma "sangue-ruim" , **(Tá vendo, autora? Nem os personagens acham que devem ficar juntos! Por que você insiste que eles devem?) **ele só sabe que acordou um dia vendo Hermione de um jeito mais diferente, **(Oi? Foi literalmente da noite pro dia? Então tá né... Tem certeza que não enfeitiçaram o menino? Ou deram poção do amor?) **mas agora ele acha que tem que aceitar que não é ele que ela ama mais sim Roanld Weasley. Infelismente **(AAAHH, FILHA DO CAPETA!)** os dois estão errados mas não tem coragem de assumior o que realmente sentem, **(PONTO! MAS QUE PORRA!) **amanhã será o casamento de Hermione e Draco **(Não era o casamento da Hermione e do Rony? Ou será que está faltando a porra de uma vírgula ali?) **resolveu que não vai deixar a mulher da sua vida ir morar com um outro homem e não tinha nada e nem ninguém que ia mudar isso. **(UI, que determinação! Parece até gente *-*) **Hermione Granger passeia pelos corredores de Hogwarts mesmo indo se casar **(La pregunta?) **tem que continuar estudando já que repetiu o ultimo junto com todos da escola, **(Cadê a 'inteligênça', Hermione?)** ela vê um loiro olhando diretamente para ela com os olhos cinzas penetrantes, **(UUUI!)** os corações dos dois bateram mais fortes **(É só falar em 'penetrantes' que a menina fica assanhada! HAHSAIUH. E eu vou ignorar aquele 'fortes'.) **como se fosse sair pela boca.- oi sangue-ruim. - Draco falou vingindo **(Por que 'cê tá ligado que ele ****vinge**** muito bem, manow! Ele até fez "com que Pansy acreditar"!) **não ligar nem um pouco com aquela garota da sua frente. **(****À**** sua frente, filhote de cruz credo!) **- oi Malfoy. - ela falou com uma voz diferente de como sempre falou, **("Era sua voz de homem voltando...")** com uma voz mais apaixonada. **(WHAT? Ok, eu até entendo. Quem ****vinge**** bem é o Draco.) **- vai mesmo se casar com o Weasley? - perguntou sem humor nenhum.- Ele é o homem da minha vida. - mentiu fazendo Draco perceber. **(Claro, porque Hermione é transparente que nem as vitrines de Amsterdã!) **Ele pegou a garota pela cintura e depocitou **(DEEEEPOCITA, MEU AMOR... DEPOCIIITAA (8) E daí que eu fiz uma versão idiota de "Adocica"? u_u) **um beijo em seus lábios rosados e macios, **(Dilíça!) **Hermione não conseguiu reagir a nada e aceitou o beijo mantendo um certo grau de afastamento do rapaz. **(Se ela não reagiu e aceitou, o instinto é se aproximar, mô bem! E não manter "um certo grau de afastamento" G_G) **Depois que ele soltou a garota eles se olharam de modo apaixonado **(OI?)** de um jeito que eles nunca pensaram que ia acontecer. **(OLHA AÍ, AUTORA DE MERDA! Todos os sinais necessários para que você perceba que eles NÃO DEVEM FICAR JUNTOS!) **- Draco...- Hermione foi interrompida por Draco. **(Frase confusa.) **- eu te amo Hermione, sempre te amei e não quero que se case com aquele Weasley quero que se case comigo. **(HEIN? Mas eles só deram um beijinho até agora! Não se pode amar uma pessoa assim só com UM MÍSERO BEIJINHO!) **- ele disse e deu um selinho na linda dama **(Que linda dama? Não consigo ver! *olha pros lados, mas só vê uma vassoura com as cerdas pra cima* [pra quem não entendeu: é o cabelo da Hermione]) **que estava muito confusa e muito certa do que vai fazer. **(SE ELA ESTÁ CONFUSA, COMO PODE ESTAR CERTA? CARALHOS FRITOS!) **- Draco eu também te amo, mas tenho medo de que seja só uma brincadeira sua para me fazer sofrer e... - ela foi mais uma vez paralizada pelo beijo do amado. **(Na outra linha, parágrafo, dois dedinhos de margem, letra maiúscula -q Era assim que minha professora da 1ª série dizia... Acho que a professora da"autora" não ensinou isso pra ela, pobrezinha.) **No dia seguinte tudo estava pronto, a hora tava certa, **(Tem certeza? Olha que o relógio pode estar atrasado, hein? Melhor conferir!) **todos estavam ali menos o Malfoy **(Logo, não estavam todos :D) **que mesmo convidado preferiu não ver a mulher de sua vida nesse momento ** (Só quer ver no próximo momento?) **ele estava indo para Londres para começar uma nova vida sozinho dessa vez. **(CA-CE-TE! CADÊ A PONTUAÇÃO DISSO AQUI? BOTA ESSA PORRA PRA FUNCIONAR DIREITO!) **Hermione estava se admirando no espelho e não para **("...va") **de pensar no que estava prestes a fazer estragar toda a sua vida se casando com um homem que ela não ama. **(É pra isso que serve o divórcio, mô bem!) **- Hermione você esta linda mas parece estar triste. - falou Gina entrando dentro do quarto onde a noiva esta **("...va")**.- e estou. - ela falou começando a chorar. **(Ela quem? Gina? Hermione? Nossa Senhora da Bicicletinha?) **- o que foi? - Gina perguntou sentando ao lado da amiga que chorava não por alegria pelo casamento muito pelo contrario ela não queria aquilo por nada. **(ENTÃO POR QUE ACEITOU, GONORRÉIA FLAGELADA?) **- eu amo... - ela parou por um momento não conseguiu terminar.- Draco Malfoy. - Gina falou e Hermione se assustou. **(Depois de ler 356032756 vezes eu entendi que a Gina tinha completado a frase da Hermione!) **- como você sabe? - perguntou Hermione.- todo mundo sabe ta na cara **(Eu disse que ela era transparente!)** so mesmo Rony não percebe o que sempre esteve na cara. **(Se você não falasse a Hermione nunca ía adivinhar sozinha.) **- Gina conseguiu tirar um sorriso na expressão triste do rosto de Hermione. **(NÃÃÃO! NÃO TIRE O SORRISO! D:)**- Hermione você não que se casar então por que ainda esta aqui? - perguntou Gina. **(Não adianta, Gina... Já perguntei isso e ela não respondeu '-')**- Draco já deve estar longe. **(Não sabe aparatar, carai? VOCÊ É UMA BRUXA OU O QUÊ?)** - Hermione falou triste novamente. **(TÁ VENDO, GINA! Olha o que você fez! Eu disse pra não tirar o sorriso! -q) **- ele ta a expera **(Estou à ****eSpera**** de um terapeuta que me ajude a superar isso...)** do trem eu te levo pra lá se quiser. **(Como Gina sabia disso? Era tudo planejado?) **- ele **(Ele quem? Gina é travecão também? CHOQUEEI, BEESHA!) **disse fazendo Hermione ficar novamente feliz. **(Devolveu o sorriso, bitch?) **- claro que eu quero vamos. - ela falou e as duas foram para a estação. **(UHUL! o/)**

+_+ ** (Isso me lembra um bichinho morto '-')**

12 anos se passaram desde o ocorrido, **(Vamos acelerar o tempo pra tentar achar um final pra essa coisa que chamaram de fic!) **Hermione e Draco se casaram e tiveram dois filhos Scórpio **(*chuta o acento indevido*) **e Rosa Malfoy, **(Porra!) **Ronald nunca superou o acontecemento **(Eu também nunca superaria um ****acontecemento**** desses...) **nunca pensou que ia ser abandonado no altar pela mulher que sempre amou e sempre amará. **(Mesmo depois de 12 anos ele não superou? Então tá, né.)**

Fim? **(Eu espero do fundo de minha alma que sim.)**

_Notas finais do capítulo: _E aí gostaram? Espero que sim! Mandem reviews! Beijinhos! **(Se quiser eu posso mandar o link da ripagem em uma review! Que tal? :D)**

* * *

><p><strong>Essa foi a minha reação quando eu vi que tinha acabado:<br>http: * /bit. * ly/ * esrm7c **

**Fiquei confusa com a fic... Se o Draco não queria deixar o amor dele fugir **_**de novo**_**, então isso significa que eles já tinham ficado antes? '-' E se ele estava tão decidido a não perdê-la de novo, por que foi embora? Essas pessoas bipolares...**

**Agora... Eu gostaria MUITO de saber quem foi o FILHO DE UMA VACA LEITEIRA que incentivou esse estrupício a postar essa coisa que tiveram a cara de pau de chamar de fic!  
>Meu recadinho pra esse idiota e pra "escritora": http: *  * bit. * ly/ * icf3yC**


End file.
